fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Akari Amina
Amina (Gina) Omar Hermina is the main cure in Mystic Pretty Cure. She does housework helping her family with chroes and doing hardwork and hobbies. She learns self defense before becoming a Pretty Cure. She always asks questions about what's good and what's bad and once she got the answer she understands. She is sometimes eager to do things for the sake of others. Personality Relationships Cure Blaze "Power of Fire element Ruby Gemstone" - Cure Blaze!!! Powers Element Fire Attacks *Pretty Cure Blazing Fire: Her attack is when she jumps up into the air, front flip having her fire element pops up from her body, showing a heart symbol, flies front towards her enemy, with her arms front (similar to Cure Dream’s Shooting Star from Yes! Pretty cure 5 GoGo version) *Fire-Heart: that attack is when her heart shape symbol glows having her arms crossed (like Yes! Pretty cure 5 GoGo version) including her gloves with the same symbol and shoots fire beam from her chest. *Fire Tonado *Fire Kick *Fire Punch *Fire Strike Trivia *Cure Blaze is the fourth Lead Cure Red followed Cure Rouge, Cure Passion and now Cure Ace. *She's got different names as her alter ego - Cure Fire, Cure Flame, Cure Fire Ruby, Cure Inferno and Cure Red. *Her eye colour is Red like Cure Rouge, Cure Passion and Cure Ace. *I've been experimetning her theme colour that she can be Red or Pink with different sub colour. *I made up list of names for her Pretty Cure warrior form like Cure Blaze, Ruby, Fire and Inferno. *Cure Blaze got the "Heart" symbol on her suit like some lead cures from some seasons. *Cure Blaze got fire powers like Cure Rouge, Cure Sunny and counting the villain from Pretty Cure Splash Star. *She's the third lead cure to have red hair after Cure Rouge and Cure Ace *Her name was Regina before Doki Doki Precure came with another female character already used this name as an anti-heronie. She shares some similarities with '' Midorikawa Nao. from ''Smile Pretty Cure! '' *They work hard looking after their family at home. *They have a strong sense of justice and does not easily forgive one's wrong actions. She shares similarities with 'Myoudouin Itsuki ''' '''from '''Heartcatch Pretty Cure. *They are tomboys even if Itsuki dressed like a boy sometimes. *They are very gentle, very caring for her friends, sometimes girly, as they finds many toys to be cute, calm and caring personality. *They learned Martial Arts in their personal time before becoming a Pretty Cure Warrior. *They are determined to fight for what's right. She was inspired from Taranee Cook from the W.I.T.C.H series becuase her Parents -Her Father is Afican and her Mother is Japanese. *She's the second Lead Precure Warrior wearing a Heart symbol on her forehead, first was Cure Muse from Suite Pretty Cure. *She is the only Precure warrior got Heart shape symbols on her suit just like Cure Black from Futari Wa Pretty Cure / Max Heart. *When she strike a pose after transforming she acts like Cure Black. She was inspired from Hikaru Shidou from Magic Knight Rayearth. *She is a leader as a Red Magical Girl with the element of fire. *She's a tomboy like Hikaru Shidou and some Precure members are tomboys. Category:Red Cures Category:RFyle11 Category:Mystic Element Pretty Cure